


Red Sky by Morning

by Borsari



Category: Chinese Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Ей пятнадцать, когда она учится плавать.
Kudos: 1





	Red Sky by Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asprosdrakos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=asprosdrakos).
  * A translation of [Red Sky by Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638302) by [yuletide_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist). 



> Red sky at night, sailors' delight.  
> Red sky at morning, sailors' warning.
> 
> Если небо красно к вечеру, моряку бояться нечего.  
> Если небо красно поутру, моряку не по нутру.

Мама говорит ей, что она тихая, всегда тихая. Говорит ей, что она не плакала, когда родилась, и долгое время повитуха даже думала, что она родилась мертвой, такой тихой она была.  
Она зовет ее Монян. Моя маленькая тихая девочка.  
Это правда, но не совсем. Она тихая, но на то есть причина. Она слушает.

* * *

Ей пятнадцать, когда она учится плавать.  
Это так просто, так естественно. Это как дышать. Она никак не поймет, почему ждала так долго.

* * *

Она думает о штормах, которые видела — штормах с ветрами, что заставляют дрожать стены их небольшого дома, штормах с ливнями, настолько тяжелыми, что ты будто тонешь на суше, штормах, когда вспышки молнии непрестанно сверкают и ночь так же ярка, как день. Этот же шторм вряд ли заслуживает внимания. Да, ветер дует сильнее, а облака, низкие и массивные, обещают сильный дождь.  
Ветер снова усиливается, дергает ее за одежду, обвивая красную ткань вокруг тела. Ее волосы спутаны, прилипли к лицу.  
Это прекрасно. Буря и море. Свирепый ветер взбивает волны, пока за ними не исчезает горизонт, пока мир не сужается до этого момента, этой точки, когда она стоит у скал гавани, наблюдая за кораблями в море. Ее кроваво-красные одежды похожи на крик на фоне серого моря и неба.  
Она ни на что не променяла бы это. Подстраивая свои шаги под удары грома над головой, Монян начинает танцевать.

* * *

Шторм обрушивается почти через две недели после ее шестнадцатого дня рождения. И он ужасен. Даже морщинистые бабушки, которые сидят у разбитых скал и штопают сети своими скрюченными пальцами, делясь секретами, не помнят шторма кошмарней этого. А ведь они старые столько, сколько Монян себя помнит, и живут дольше, чем она может представить.  
Ее братья и отец отправились в море на рассвете за день до шторма. Она провожала их тогда, наблюдая, как они отходили от гавани, до тех пор, пока их корабль не потерялся среди желто-красного восхода солнца над водой. Небо алое, как и одежда, которую она носит, чтобы вести корабли домой.  
Ее мать запретила ей выходить в бурю. Обычно это бы ни за что не остановило Монян, но мать заперла все двери в доме, закрыв ее в комнате с шитьем.  
Ее руки летают над маленьким ткацким станком, но глаза закрыты. Она может чувствовать шторм, который бьется снаружи, наполняя ее руки силой и яростью. Под ее веками пляшут и бушуют ветры, до исступления насмехаясь над морем. Этот шторм превосходит все то, о чем она мечтает. Она хотела бы видеть его по-настоящему, вместо того чтобы лишь мечтать о нем, сидя в этой комнате в их крошечном доме.  
 _Голос. Она почти слышит его._  
Но она не может выйти наружу, поэтому она довольствуется лишь воображением. Небо, море, мечущиеся на волнах корабли. Ее братья прекрасные моряки, а уж отец — тем более. Они бы решили переждать бурю, но та нагрянула так стремительно, застав их врасплох. Они бы сбросили почти все свои паруса, оставив лишь самую малость, чтобы поймать ветер. В их умелых руках маленькая лодка плывет как новая, но дерево, из которой она сколочена, уже старое.  
Что-то может развалиться. Буря опасна. Да, конечно же, море не заберет их у нее.  
 _Зовет. Имя… ее имя. Но ее никогда так раньше не называли._  
Она танцевала в летних шквалах и наблюдала за месяцами долгих дождей и ветров. Она научилась плавать всего год назад, и все же никто в деревне так не знает воду, как знает она. Если бы только она могла быть там сейчас. Она нашла бы какой-нибудь способ сообщить им, встала бы на место, откуда они бы увидели ее. А она тогда была бы уверена, что они знают, как избежать камней и что нужно держать крен на правый борт на подходе к деревенской гавани.  
 _Мацзу? Кто такая Мацзу? Это она Мацзу?_  
Разбитые скалы, вдовьи скалы. Они опасны, но она знает каждую из них, знает, где они скрываются. Она могла бы, могла...  
— Монян. Монян. Монян!  
Ее имя. Все верно. Монян. Её имя, снова и снова повторяемое ее матерью, чье лицо все сжалось и лишь хмурится сильнее, когда Монян пытается ухватиться за другой голос, так похожий на голос матери.  
Но его уже нет. Ее руки больше не пляшут хаотично над ткацким станком, рядом с которым лежит новая ткань. Она и не помнит, как сделала ее, но понимает, что это не единственное, что ускользнуло из ее памяти.

* * *

Когда звуки тяжелых шагов заполняют маленький дом, она понимает, что братья вернулись. Их голоса кажутся полумертвыми от изнеможения.  
Она понимает, что отец не вернулся, когда ее мать начинает плакать в ту ночь, так тихо, как будто ей стыдно.

* * *

Через два дня после шторма она стоит на краю гавани, держа в руках ту самую ночную ткань, которая рассказывает историю бури: девушка, одетая в красное, стоит на волнах, успокаивая само море и ведя моряков домой. Плетение плотное и ровное, как и все, что ей когда-либо удавалось сделать, даже если она этого и не помнит. Ближе к краю появляется бахрома, в которой Монян видит очертания тонущего человека.  
Она едва слышит, как приближается мать, прежде чем почувствовать нежное прикосновение рук к своим волосам. Голос ее матери мягкий, умытый горем.  
— Моя маленькая тихая девочка, — говорит она. — Монян, ты не должна идти.  
Монян качает головой.  
— Я могу найти его, мама, я могу.  
— Ты не должна, — повторяет ее мать.  
Почему та не понимает? Она может сделать это — она знает, что может. Она найдет его.  
— Я знаю море, мама. Я люблю море.  
Глаза ее матери красные, воспаленные, а лицо мокрое от слез. Хотя они стоят так близко от края воды, что, может, это всего лишь брызги. Ее мать, продолжая плакать, целует свою дочь в центр лба, словно благословляя.  
— И море любит тебя, дитя. Море забирает то, что любит. Я не хочу потерять и тебя, дочь моя.  
Монян смотрит на нее, на ее покрасневшие глаза, на волосы, жесткие от соли и пота. Она делает один шаг назад, затем два, прежде чем поворачивается и заходит в море.

* * *

Ей было пятнадцать, когда она научилась плавать. Ей было всего шестнадцать, когда она вела своих братьев домой через самый страшный шторм, который она когда-либо знала. И вот теперь, два дня спустя, она уплыла так далеко в море, что потеряла берег из виду. Вокруг нет ничего, кроме воды. Груз усталости тянет вниз.  
И следов ее отца нет никаких.  
Ни берега, ни ориентира. Ничего, за что она могла бы ухватиться, что могло бы направить ее. Только небо и море, которое цепляется за ее одежду и волосы.  
Так далеко от берега даже почти спокойно. Она может закрыть глаза и просто дрейфовать. Может скинуть все свои оковы, позволив мыслям струиться по алым одеждам. Море окружает ее, заключает в объятия и намекает раскрыть секреты, которые находятся за гранью ее понимания.  
Здесь так тихо. И опять этот голос. Она почти слышит его.  
 _Мацзу._  
Она отпускает себя.

* * *

Через две недели после смерти Монян летний шквальный ветер приносит с собой жуткое ощущение призрачного присутствия. Один из кораблей сбился с курса, его экипаж никак не может понять, куда им двигаться, как избежать скал, когда все переворачивается под проливным дождем.  
Но вдруг появляется девушка, одетая в красное. Она балансирует на поверхности воды, неподвластная шторму.  
И она танцует. 


End file.
